


Kyoko kirigiri ace attorney

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Death, Dounuts, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Kyoko finds herself in a courtroom with her client seems to be screwed the only one who can pull out a turnabout here is theACE ATTORNEY KYOKO KIRIGIRIThe cases areTurnabout second day (complete)The locked turnabout (complete)Turnabout duo (in progress)new day for turnabout (incomplete)Turnabout trick room (incomplete)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 11





	1. Turnabout second day

So this is me kyoko kirigiri I'm a detective but I'm also a defense attorney and today is my second case my first one is a story for another day 

I'm here with my only friend makoto he is pretty useless but he just sticks around And helps a small bit during trials

I guess I should talk to my client his name is mondo He said "hey I didn't kill the guy I swear"

Kyoko said "I don't care just don't make my job harder"

Makoto said "hey don't be rude have faith in your client"

I said "having trust in someone doesn't help this situation my job is to find the truth not to trust people"

Makoto said "you job is to get a not guilty verdict not to find the truth but finding the truth is the best way to get a not guilty depending on the situation"

I think to myself "if only I could believe In mondo but I already know he is the killer he has a perfect motive but I shouldn't be telling anyone about this motive or my job will become a whole lot harder"

Mondo said "hey the trial is starting go out there and prove my innocence"

I told him "fine"

And I walked into the courtroom and took my seat and the judge said  
"Let us find the one who violated the rules of society but first we need an opening statement so the prosecution should do that"

The guy said "ummmm the what"

The judge said "yasuhiro did you prepare your opening statement"

Yasuhiro said "oh um that yeah I got that so basically the victim was ran over with a motorcycle and there was only one in area that belonged to the defendant who also had the only keys to the motorcycle  
The victims name was sayaka maizono a popstar the motive is unknown but we have a witness who saw the murder take place"

Kyoko said "bring him in so I can start the cross examination"

Yasuhiro said "yeah ok"

Then a man with red hair and a red beard and several piercings

The judge asked "name and profession"

The guy said "I'm Leon kuwata I'm a baseball star and soon to be a musician"

The judge said "please testify about what you saw"

Leon said "sure dude"

It's time to start the cross examination but not now next chapter


	2. Witnesses:Leon kuwata

"Leon it's time to testify"

CROSS EXAMINATION

"So I was minding my own business when I saw the defendant tie up sayaka"

I shouted "HOLD IT  
I need to ask you something  
For what reason was sayaka tied up"

Leon said "if you let me finish I will tell you"

(ROPE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

"So then the defendant put the helpless sayaka on the floor the he grabbed his motorcycle and turned it on"

"HOLD IT  
Why didn't you stop this"

"Because I was on the other side of a fence you try saving lives in that situation"

"A fence you say where was the crime scene"

"Ummm wasn't that suppose to be in the opening statement"

Yasuhiro said "sorry dude I forgot it's my first day ok don't judge"

Leon said "don't worry I forgive you anyway it took place in his backyard we are neighbors"

(CRIME SCENE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

"And then he got on his bike and then ran over her torso"

"HOLD IT  
How do you know the motorcycle was his"

"I just see him ride it a lot"

Yasuhiro said "actually the motorcycle belonged to the defendants older brother but his brother is... Long gone so there's some facts"

(MOTORCYCLE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Yasuhiro said "I see no reason to extended this trial any longer we have evidence a witness no holes"

Makoto then shouts "NO THATS WRONG"

Yasuhiro said "huh what hole is there dude"

Makoto said "my friend beside me will tell you"

As i face palm the judge said "well kyoko tell us what's wrong with the case"

Makoto said to me "sorry but you needed to do something or we would have lost remember don't lose hope"

I said "well then I guess I should present something"

"TAKE THAT"

Yasuhiro said "huh"

"The crime scene seems suspicious because if there was a fence then how did Leon see when sayaka was on the floor the fence should be blocking the floor"

Leon said "it's simple it is a chain fence"

"But if it was a chain fence you should have been able to climb over easily"

"What are you implying"

"I'm implying that you should be a suspect too"

"That's just... STUPID YOUR A STUPID IDIOT"

"Please explain why I'm wrong"

"Because only mondo had the keys to the motorcycle I couldn't have ran her over"

"Good point but I have a question for my client"

Mondo said "huh what is it"

"Where were you during the crime"

"Sleeping in my room I live in a 2 story house and my room is on the second floor I also sleep with the window open"

I said "well Leon you could have easily gotten the key"

"What do you mean he was on the second floor I can't climb in his window or anything STUPID"

Makoto said "wow kyoko you doing so well keep on going and prove mondos innocents"

I said "TAKE THAT  
Actually you could have easily gotten in his window if this was planned ahead they could have used the rope that was used to tie up sayaka could also been used for getting in mondos room"

"STUPID STUPID STUPID your only using theory's things that could have happened you have no evidence that proves this happened"

Yasuhiro said "the dudes right you got nothing we are just at a stalemate with no proof on either side"

Makoto shouted "I got it  
Now we need a motive"

Yasuhiro said "but how there's nothing"

I think to myself "there is a motive I know it but should I say it I have 2 choices lie and I could probably keep the stalemate indefinitely or I could tell the truth and get mondo sent to jail for life"

The judge said "kyoko you seem to be forgetting something important"

I thought to myself "I failed of course the court knows what happened I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to so I guess I should give up"

So I said"actually there is a motive"

Makoto said "huh you can't be thinking about that incident can you well I guess you have to sorry I kind or dug us a hole there"

Leon said "huh there's no reason for me to kill sayaka I'm pretty sure?"

Kyoko said "I AGREE WITH THAT  
The motive is for mondo"

Yasuhiro said "huh your going against your client?"

Kyoko said "i couldn't hide it forever"

Leon said "im curious what's the motive"

Kyoko said "his brother is dead why because he was murdered. me and mondo were still teenagers when it happened witch is why he probably doesn't remember me but he said he saw the crime happen and nobody believed him because the proof said he was wrong  
But guess who he saw kill his brother"

Yasuhiro said "do I even need to guess"

"it was sayaka"

"Um well mondo was wrong the proof said he was"

"But mondo believed what he saw and that's all the motive he needs it was my first trial as a attorney that's why I know this"

Yasuhiro said "but how here you a lawyer back then you said you were a teen"

"I was good enough to get an early start"

The judge said "well I heard enough for a verdict"

I said "mondo I tryed"

Mondo said "I'm sorry"

GUILTY

Makoto said "huh you lost well you got to the truth and that's all that matters"

And I continue the next day"


	3. The locked Turnabout

After the trial mondo was arrested and sent to jail for life

The next day i gets a phone call  
"Umm your a lawyer right well I have been accused of murder please help I'm in jail right now I will tell you were"

i went over to the prison and went to my new client and they said "hey I'm chihiro"

"So how did you get in this mess"

"I um went over to visit my friend he got sent to prison recently and I found him dead"

"But We are in the visiting room right now why is the body not here"

"There are multiple visiting room he died in the one next door"

"Time to investigate"

I walked in to the crime scene and what I say would scar me for a while

I saw mondo hung up with scissors on the wall he died too soon

(INVESTIGATION)

Well the scissors are the murder weapon but they look strange

A woman walked in and said "what are you doing here"

"Investigating"

"But I'm the lead detective your not a detective your the defense lawyer"

"Actually I'm both" then I flash my 2 badges

"Oh well go ahead I guess call me hina"

"Well I need to check this place out but we have a witness in another room if you want to check that out"

"Yeah sure hina"

I then headed into a cell and saw another girl"

They said "huh how did you get in here"

"The door"

"But why are you here t-t-to finish me off or something"

"No I'm here to ask about the murder"

"O-o-oh that"

"First what is your name"

"Toko fukawa or I'm more widely known as genoside jack"

"So that's why I felt like I saw those scissors before"

"Yeah but don't get any ideas I couldn't have done it my scissors were confiscated as soon as I got here"

"What did you see"

"The guards on duty was using the bathroom chihiro pulled out the scissors and broke through the glass and stabbed mondo using the scissors they probably tryed to blame it on me"

"If you a serial killer why are you acting so normally"

"I-I-is split personality disorder I just got here off bad luck"

(TOKOS PROBLEMS ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Hina walked through the door and said "hey you can go to the crime scene now"

"Sure"

I headed over to the crime scene and I looked at the broken glass it seems like someone just stabbed it with a sharp objects why would anyone stab glass"

(BROKEN GLASS ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Hina said to me "oh hey you should take an autopsy report pal "

"Thanks"

Victim mondo oowada He died at 4:34pm cause of death bleeding

(AUTOPSY REPORT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

"Hey did the scissors have any fingerprints on it"

"Nope pal none but she wore gloves that day so I doesn't matter but anyway do you want to go get dounuts together sometime"

"Sure but I'm going to have to wait a while after this to go"

"Fine by me but your also the attorney of this case right"

"Yes"

"You know you kind of screwed the prosecution is one of the best in this world they never lost"

"I didn't know that but it doesn't matter"

"Whatever you say pal"

I went back to chihiro and I said "hey I need you to tell me a few things"

"Umm yeah sure"

"What was your relationship with mondo"

"We were best friends I heard he went to jail so I of course visited him"

"He just got here yesterday and he already died"

(MONDOS TIME IN PRISON ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

I think I found everything time for the trial


	4. Witness:toko fukawa

I walk into the courtroom and chihiro said to me "hey prove my innocences please"

"I'll try"

I get in the defenses seat in the prosecution I see someone who I would never guess

Makoto said "hi kyoko are you surprised I'm the prosecution"

"Makoto I did not expect this I feel a little betrayed"

"Sorry kyoko but I got a job to do I'm sorry I really am"

"Shut it makoto lets just get to the trial"

The judge said "well the prosecution need to say an opening statement"

"Yeah I got it  
So the victims mondo oowada was stabbed with scissors in a prison visiting room we have a witness who saw it happen"

The judge said "bring in the witness"

Toko walked in and makoto asked "name and profession"

"I-i-I'm toko fukawa im nothing"

"Thanks for that so umm talk about what you saw"

"Yes of course

First I saw chihiro walk in and talk to mondo for a while but then mondo started yelling"

"Then I saw chihiro pull out the scissors and break through the glass"

"Then I saw chihiro stab mondo in to the wall as I ran away to my cell"

I said "Can you give more details about chihiro breaking the glass"

"Yeah sure

Chihiro broke the glass when he threw his chair at it"

"OBJECTION  
Actually the glass was stabbed with the scissors"

"Huh how do you know that the glass was stabbed you can't stab glass its glass even if it was stabbed how would you know that the glass was stabbed that just makes no sense"

Makoto said "hey actually she's right in our investigation we put the glass back in place and if you look at the cracks in the glass it's clear it was stabbed"

"Thanks makoto I guess"

Toko said "fine I lied I couldn't see the glass in the first place I wasn't paying attention when the glass broke I was focused on something else"

The judge said "lying is not acceptable in a courtroom environment"

Toko said "what are you going to do about it I already have a life sentence

Anyway I still know everything after the glass broke"

Makoto said "well continue your testimony I guess"

"Yeah ok

I saw chihiro stab mondo into the wall with my scissors"

"I guess she must have planned ahead to frame me smart girl"

"I ran away while looking at chihiros face so I could identify the killer"

I said "tell me how chihiro could have planned ahead to frame you how did he know you were going to be visited did he rely on luck"

"The person visiting me was byakua togami of the togami corporation chihiro works for byakua he could have learned it there so he could have planned ahead easily"

Chihiro said "hey kyoko some she said sounded I little wrong try presenting something"

"Well ok

TAKE THAT  
Chihiro could have absolutely not have gotten those scissors in time to frame you  
Because MONDOS TIME IN PRISON  
He got in prison the same day he died  
Chihiro could have absolutely not have both visit mondo and gotten the scissors at the same time the only scissors were the ones that were confiscated so naturally only someone who access the confiscated items could be the killer and chihiro had no access"

Toko said "o-o-ok now I'm confused if chihiro didn't kill mondo what did I see"

"You said that the person visiting you was byakua togami right"

"Yeah he is my white knight"

"He could have done it"

"What your accusing him"

Makoto said "umm kyoko that might be a bad idea"

"No I'm positive its him"

Makoto said "what makes you say that"

"He had an opportunity to plan ahead to get the scissors"

The judge said "huh but when"

"I was wrong about the killer using the confiscated scissors he made his own with enough money you can do anything"

Makoto said "huh but toko said she saw chihiro"

"Simple she could be lying she would easily lie for her white knight"

Makoto said "so what you saying is toko was lying this whole time and byakua is the culprit"

"Yes"

"I had a feeling this would happen so I have him as a witness to"

"You planned for this?"

"I haven't lost yet for a reason so let's bring the big man himself togami in"


	5. Witness:byakua togami

Byakua walked in and makoto asked "name and occupation"

Byakua said "I am byakua togami I am the CEO of the togami corporation"

Makoto said "kyoko thinks you might have killed a man so say why your innocence"

Byakua said "simple I wasn't there I have no reason to be visiting toko I have no relation to that girl"

Makoto said "byakua what are you doing"

"Silence I want to see kyoko answer"

I said "if you want an answer then you will get one  
TAKE THAT  
Toko has some issues that may be interesting to you by that I mean split personality disorder who is the other personality its genoside jack you can't tell me you have no reason to see a famous serial killer"

Byakua said "very good I was just testing you"

The judge said "byakua tests like those are not welcome in a courtroom environment"

Makoto said "umm the only reason we know byakua was there was because of the security cameras"

I said "huh there were security cameras did they see anything"

"No they were in a horrible spot so we only saw toko and byakua mondo and chihiro were not on camera"

"That is a huge oversight"

"There still wondering how it got like that"

(CAMERA ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Makoto said "we know byakua didn't do it because of the cameras but he is still a witness so he should testify"

Byakua said "this might be fun"

Makoto said "so tell us what you saw"

Byakua said "sure

First I walked in at 4:00pm found toko and talked to her for 15 minutes"

"Then I heard mondo yelling loudly for around 5 minutes

"Then chihiro stabbed the glass I walked over and watched as she stabbed he took 10 minutes to bleed out I know for certain because I timed it with my watch"

"OBJECTION  
If we look at byakuas testimony something does not match up  
He said he arrived at 4:00pm  
He talked to toko for 15 minutes which means it was 4:15  
After he said mondo yelled for 5 minutes  
Which means it was 4:20 Then he took 10 minutes to bleed out so it would be 4:30 that's not the time of death stated in the AUTOPSY REPORT"

Makoto said "sorry to ask but when did you obtain that autopsy report"

"The day of the murder"

"Oh well sorry to tell you but your AUTOPSY REPORT IS OUTDATED"

"It's what"

"It's wrong the new one said the time of death is 4:30"

"Well continue byakua I guess"

Byakua said "so after that waste of time what do you want me to talk about"

I said "when you said you watched mondo bleed to death sounds important"

Byakua said "sure"

Makoto said "yeah that sounds like a good idea"

Byakua said "so first after I saw chihiro break the glass with the scissors"

"I walked over to where chihiro was sitting"

A saw mondo was stabbed to I pulled out my watch and timed how long he would stay alive"

I said "about that second part"

"Yes what about it"

"Your sure you walked over to chihiros seat"

"Of course"

Chihiro said to me "hey something seems off present something"

I said "well byakua I've caught you"

Byakua said "huh what do you mean"

"TAKE THAT  
You went to chihiros seat huh well that means you still could be the killer"

Makoto said "huh but how"

"The cameras can't see chihiros or mondos seats if byakua went over there he is now unaccounted for at that time in that time he still could have killed mondo"

Makoto started to look worried as he said "well we have tokos testimony to back byakua up"

"But she could be lying"

"But she could be telling the truth"

The judge said "stop I see where this is going there are no clues so we need to do further investigation the trial is over for today"

Byakua said "kyoko you are very interesting  
Very interesting indeed  
I look forward to the trial continuing make me the killer I dare you"


	6. Investigation

i left the trial room and went back to the crime scene 

The hina came in the room and Said "hey you did really good at the trial"

"Thanks"

"Well we found a knew witness you should talk to them"

"But if there is a another witness why didn't we see them last time"

"Well because they told us they wouldn't believe them before yesterday"

"Well let's go see the witness"

"Ok follow me"

I followed hina into a room where a girl with pink hair was sitting

The pink haired girl said "hello I'm junko enoshima"

Hina said "yeah she works here she was the guard on duty when the murder happened"

Junko said "yes but don't get your hopes up I think you've already heard I was in the bathroom when it happened"

I said "if you were In the bathroom what could your testimony possibly have"

Junko said "it's simple byakua used a bribe so I would go to the bathroom when he wanted to do the deed"

Hina said "whaaaaat this is huge"

(BRIBE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

I asked "why are you telling us this your going to go to prison for taking bribes"

Junko said "well byakua is going to get caught and if he does I'm caught too so might as well get it over with and maybe get a little off my sentence"

Hina said "you've been super cooperative so I'll see what I can do"

I said "so do you know anything else"

Junko said "ummm nope"

I then walked away with hina close behind then someone walked in the door  
It was yasuhiro and 

I asked "What are you doing here"

Yasuhiro said "my car broke down nearby and I needed to go to the bathroom"

Hina said "your car broke down and THAT is what your worried about"

Yasuhiro said "yes"  
Then he walked over to the bathroom and tryed to open the door but it didn't budge

Hina said "don't you see the out of order sign"

Yasuhiro said "huh"

I said "not only that but that's the girls bathroom what are you trying to pull"

Yasuhiro said "oh sorry didn't see that ummmm I'll just go to the boys bathroom"  
Then he walked in the boys bathroom

I said "isn't it strange that junko was supposed to be in the bathroom but it was out of order"

Hina said "I dunno maybe when she got the bribe all byakua said might have been to just not be at the crime scene"

"Makes sense"

(OUT OF ORDER BATHROOM ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

I said "hey lets talk to toko again I want to check something"

I walked to tokos cell

Toko said "hey what are you doing I won't say anything to you if it will incriminate my byakua"

I asked "I don't care I just came here to ask you how many scissors did you have confiscated when you got here"

Toko said "h-h-huh that's all well I had 20 so please leave"

I said "sure hina do you know where they keep the confiscated items"

Hina said "yeah I'll show you the way"

The went to the room and saw

"Huh all 20 scissors are still here"

I said "that means someone must have brought there own duplicate scissors"

Hina said "we have found everything we can let's leave you got a trial to prepare for"

I went to go prepare for the trial  
And now it's starting it's the moment of truth


	7. Wittness:byakua togami part 2

The trial started and everyone got in there seats and makoto said "so I'm guessing you want to talk to byakua again"

I said "yeah it's to find the truth"

Makoto said "yeah I know but your truth might be wrong but that's what we're here to find out so I will bring byakua out"

Then byakua walked in  
And makoto said "let's not waste any  
Time you know what we're here for just tell us how your not the killer"

i said "there's no need to I have decisive evidence that proves byakua is the killer"

Byakua said "what could that possibly be I don't think there is any evidence like that"

I said "oh really you don't know"

Chihiro said "huh you have that kind of evidence that's great Kyoko"

I said "I heard from the security guard on duty at the time that when the murder was committed  
they were bribed to stay away from the crime scene  
But by who by you of course"

Byakua shouted "whaaaaaaat  
I didn't do that  
That security guard doesn't know what they just did"

Kyoko said "you sound like your desperate just as I thought I was right you did do it"

Byakua said "no that's not why you want to know why   
NAEGI TELL THEM"

Makoto said "huh tell them what I don't understand"

Byakua said "well makoto this means you should know the answer"

Makoto said "I GOT IT  
I understand now"

I said "what do you mean byakua is the killer"

Makoto shouted "NO THATS WRONG  
Byakua isn't the kill but it's not your client either the killer is the security guard"

I said "huh your saying junko is the killer"

Makoto said "yeah"

"They aren't my client so fine by me but  
Byakua you got lucky"

Byakua said "what do you mean I knew junko was the killer the whole time"

I said "huh you knew what do you mean"

Byakua said "I watched her do it I just kept quiet until now for fun"

I said "then how did makoto know"

Byakua said "because he simply made an educated guess"

Makoto said "yeah"

I said "well if junko really is the killer then I should cross examine her"

Makoto said "yeah I'm going to go get junko until then hey judge can court take a small break"

The judge said "yes we will take a quick break makoto get this so called killer"

Makoto said "will do"  
Then he left


	8. Witness:junko enoshima

During the brake   
Chihiro said "your doing a great job at this point it would be harder to get me a guilty then a not guilty you have the witness and the prosecution both helping me it's almost impossible to mess this up so thanks for doing a great job"

I said "well I'm just doing my job"

Then trial went back in session

Makoto said "ok I got them"

I said "good I need to cross examine her"

Junko walked to the stand and said "I can't believe you guys are dumb enough to think I did it but just go ahead ask me stuff"

Makoto said "well then tell me what you did during mondo's death"

Junko said "sounds simple so ok

First after I got the bribe"

"I waited for byakua to show up so I could do what he told me"

"After he got there I left to go to the bathroom"

I said "OBJECTION  
That can't be true the bathroom was   
OUT OF ORDER   
You couldn't have been there"

Junko said "so what tell me what's wrong with that I didn't need to go to the bathroom as long as I wasn't at the crime scene I would be fine"

Makoto shouted "NO THATS WRONG  
Hey I have a idea but to see if it's right or wrong we should check the cameras"

Junko said "huh what"

Makoto said "I need to see the security footage all of it for the time of the murder"

Junko said "huh why only one camera was where byakua and toko were the rest were just in the prison where nothing was happening"

Makoto said "it doesn't matter I just need to see them"

They all looked at the security cameras and all the saw was byakua and toko in one of them and the rest just had random inmates"

Junko said "I told you it was a waste of time if your trying to prove my guilt then that didn't do it because I wasn't even in any of the cameras footage"

Makoto said "kyoko I think you know where I'm going with this right"

I said "yeah I understand"

Junko said "huh what do you mean you can't prove I did it I wasn't in the camera footage"

I said "OBJECTION  
That's the problem if you weren't in there camera footage then where were you there's camera everywhere except one spot"

Junko said "oops I made a mistake I wonder why"

Kyoko said "I don't know what you're talking about but the one place you could have been was the crime scene that means byakua was right"

Junko said "oh well I should at least try to defend myself so  
Then what did toko see she saw chihiro not me and you can't use the she was lying card  
Because if she was she would have said she saw me right away because it would protect byakua"

Makoto said "huh I mean good point I guess"

Kyoko said "actually it was not at all a good point I have to ask why was byakua visiting toko"

Makoto said "I dunno entertainment"

Kyoko said "your probably right but there was another reason  
Because toko's issues   
He wanted to talk to genoside jack not toko he probably wanted to talk to genoside jack for entertainment but that's not important"

Junko said "so toko was genoside jack at the time of the murder so what"

Kyoko said "I'm guessing toko and jack have different memories so that would mean only jack saw the murder toko was probably lying and just going along with whatever byakua said"

The judge said "umm it seems like this trial has come to an end junko do you have any objections"

Junko said "nope I'm happy with this conclusion"

The judge said "well I declare the defendant"

NOT GUILTY

Makoto asked "why would you do this out of the blue what was the motive"

Junko said "it's simply because I felt like despairing today"

Makoto said "huh so your just insane"

Junko said "that's close enough   
I wanted to feel the despair of losing last second"

Kyoko said "so that's why you basically gave up half way through and made the truth more clear then it could have been"

Junko said "yep pretty much"

Kyoko said "go to hell"

Junko said "gladly"

And the trial came to an end


	9. Turnabout duo

Kyoko wakes up and she hears pounding on her door 

Kyoko answers and sees mondo  
And mondo said "hey I found a corpse your a detective right do something"

Kyoko said "sure"

Mondo leads her to a park where she sees a random guy dead

Kyoko said "hey mondo do you know who the victim is it would help my investigation"

Mondo said "this is... My brother"

Kyoko said "sorry for your loss"

Then makoto was walking by when he saw the corpse he shouted "what the heck"

Kyoko said "makoto what are you doing here"

Makoto said "I don't know I was just walking by and then well yeah"

Kyoko said "huh lucky coincidence anyway makoto you remember helping me with my detective work"

Makoto said "oh your investigating here yeah I'll help like I always do"

Kyoko said "great"

Time to investigate  
Kyoko looks at a shove with blood on it

Makoto looks at the shovel and said "huh I guess this is the murder weapon the victim died to a blunt object I'm pretty sure that's important"

(SHOVEL ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Mondo said "oh yeah I should tell you I saw the murder take place and I know who the killer is"

Kyoko said "so your a witness"

Mondo said "yeah"

Then the cops showed up  
And said "what the hell what are 3 teenagers doing so close to that dead body"

Kyoko said "let me explain  
I'm a detective that guy is my assistant  
And that guy is the victims brother"

The cops said "the victims brother can stay but your a detective how your a teenager"

Kyoko showed her badge and said "I'm just good at this"

The cops said "well can you leave you weren't assigned to this case"

Kyoko said "yeah I'll leave but I have a feeling I'll come back eventually"

The cops said "just come back later we need to do an autopsy now"

Kyoko said "yes of course"

Kyoko and makoto then left the crime scene


	10. Investigation

Kyoko went and hanged out with makoto for a while and then the both returned to the crime scene

The police officer said "oh you actually came back well no need we found the killer"

makoto said "huh already"

The officer said "yeah go check if you want"

Kyoko and makoto went to where the officer told them to check and then

The person said "IM BEING FRAMED I SWEAR I DID NOT KILL"

Makoto said "hey calm down"

The person said "BUT HOW I HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF SUCH A HORRENDOUS ACT"

Kyoko said "I'm here to help I'm a lawyer"

Makoto said "huh I didn't know that but good job"

The person said "your a lawyer huh you might be able to help me call me taka"

Kyoko said "ok taka tell me what happened"

Taka said "well I was volunteering in the park to plant trees"

Makoto said "that would explain the shovel"

Taka said "but I was at the same place and the same time as the body when it was discovered"

Makoto said "wow that's some bad luck"

Taka said "but when I told the police the couldn't find the trees I planted so I had no alibi"

Kyoko said "the saplings went missing how strange"

(TAKAS VOLUNTEERING ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

(MISSING TREES ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Kyoko said "thanks for the help I'll check the crime scene now"

Makoto and kyoko go back to the crime scene

The officer said "huh you again please leave"

Kyoko said "I have things I need to do I'm the accused's lawyer"

The officer said "your a lawyer too huh I don't even care anymore just do whatever you want take an autopsy"

Kyoko looks at the autopsy report  
The victim is daiya oowada  
Died at 11:00 am  
Cause of death blunt object

(AUTOPSY ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Makoto pointed at the ground and said "hey look at that pile of dirt it seems suspicious but hey look there's more there are like 11 weird dirt piles"

Kyoko said "might be important"

(SUSPICIOUS DIRT PILES ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Kyoko said "I think this is everything I need for the trial"

Makoto said "oh now that we're done there is this famous pop star in town and they are having a show tonight wanna go with me"

Kyoko said "it's not something I'm interested in"

Makoto said "oh come on I already got 2 tickets why not come with me your not doing anything"

Kyoko said "fine makoto"

Makoto said "great take this and I'll meet you there"  
Makoto then handed kyoko the ticket and then left

Kyoko looked at the ticket and saw 

"sayaka's performance is tonight  
At 9:00pm at an old building huh I wonder why it's at an old building and not somewhere big but the building is actually very close to this park how convenient"

(SAYAKAS PERFORMANCE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Kyoko said "well I got some time to kill before the performance takes place so I'll just go home the trial is tomorrow so I shouldn't go to sleep late tonight so I'll just leave as soon as the performance ends"


	11. Witness:mondo oowada

Kyoko walked in to the court house with makoto and he said "last night was awesome right"

Kyoko said "the show was ok but spending time with you is fun"

Then taka walked up and said "hey no slacking off go and prove my innocence"

Kyoko said "yes of course"

They all walked in the courtroom

Then kyoko took her seat and

The judge said "will the prosecution give an opening statement"

Makoto said to kyoko "hey I think the prosecution for this case is  
celesta ludenburg she is actually pretty average at prosecuting but she doesn't like being called average"

Celeste said "I will give the opening statement now  
So the victim died at 11:00 am  
The died because they got hit in the head with a shovel  
The victim died in the park  
The defendant was the only one in the park when the murder took place  
That's all"

Kyoko said "when the crime took place the victims brother said he was there"

Celeste said "oh that he is an unreliable witness but you can talk to him if you wish"

Kyoko said "yeah bring him in"

Then mondo went up to the witness stand and he said "finally someone is willing to listen to me"

Kyoko said "tell me what you saw"

Mondo said "yeah I saw the whole murder so

First I need to say I saw the murder take place not in the park"

Kyoko said "what this sounds important"

Mondo said "yeah I saw the murder take place in the old building near the park"

Makoto shouted "NO THATS WRONG"

Kyoko said "makoto what are you doing"

Makoto said "what he said was wrong the contradiction is clear"

Kyoko said "oh I see"

Mondo said "what's wrong with what I said"

Kyoko said "TAKE THAT  
The old building can be the place of the murder because a concert was taking place last night in there and the person who's concert it was probably was preparing"

Mondo said "huh then who's concert was it"

Kyoko said "it probably doesn't matter but there name was sayaka"

Mondo said "well she must have done it"

Makoto said "that just sounds stupid is this some kind of conspiracy theory"

Celeste said "I said he was unreliable"

Kyoko said "I've heard enough I'm done with this guy"

Mondo was then forced to leave


	12. Witness:ishimaru kiyotaka

The trial continued  
Celeste said "we don't have witnesses so taka how about you testify"

Taka said "huh me"

Celeste said "yes there's nobody else who saw the crime but you  
I mean of course you saw the murder you did it"

Taka said "I did not  
murder is not welcome in a park environment"

Celeste said "yeah I don't care just testify"

Kyoko said "hey is this ok"

Celeste said "if his testimony matches up with the evidence then he should be fine if not he did it"

Kyoko said "yeah but isn't that a major gamble on your part"

Celeste said "gambling is my specialty now taka testify"

Taka said "yeah ok

I was volunteering at a park to plant trees from 10:00 am until 11:30 am"

"Then I used the shove to plant the trees"

"Then I left to go home after"

Kyoko said "about that second part"

Taka said "huh what about it"

Kyoko said "if you planted trees then where were they when we checked the crime scene there were no saplings anywhere if you planted the trees then there should have been saplings visible"

Celeste said "hahaha your showings your own clients lies I barely need to do anything"

Taka said "HUH the saplings were supposed to be SHOWING"

Kyoko said "yeah"

Taka said "oh my bad sorry  
I accidentally put the entire sapling underground I thought it was like seeds where you shove them in the ground"

Everyone in the court room face palms

Kyoko said "when you volunteered didn't the people didn't they demonstrate"

Taka said "no they were gone they left immediately after it started so I was alone"

Celeste said "but how can you be so STUPID"

Kyoko said "I think we shouldn't bother questioning his stupidity it's a waste of time"

Celeste said "taka how about you testify again try not to screw up"

Taka said "about what"

Celeste said "preferably about how you smacked the victim in the head with the shovel but if not tell us more details about what you were doing"

Taka said "yes ma'am

Well the shovel at the crime scene belong to me I brought my own shovel when heading over there"

"Then like I said before as soon as I got there the people there left"

"But they left the saplings behind so at the time I thought I was smart enough to plant the saplings by myself"

"There were exactly 10 saplings there that I put in the ground"

Kyoko shouted "OBJECTION"

Taka said "huh did I saw something wrong"

Kyoko said "hey taka I saw some random dirt piles is the park might I assume that that those where the saplings underground"

Taka said "yeah I think so"

Kyoko said "then why were there 11 dirt piles if you only had 10 saplings"

Taka said "huh I... Don't know"

Celeste said "well you found a contradiction but what does it mean I know it means NOTHING"

Kyoko said "huh nothing"

Celeste said "we are here to see if taka is the killer or not not how stupid he is I'm Making him testify hoping it will do something but it didn't and we wasted our time we just need a verdict"

Kyoko said "wait no"

The judge said "why should I wait"

Kyoko said "because the extra dirt pile might have something"

The judge said "what does that have to do with anything"

Kyoko said "someone might have tryed to hide vital evidence"

Celeste said "but when would anyone have the time to hide anything while taka was busy being an idiot"

Kyoko said "taka finished at 11:30 am there must have been a small amount of time between when I found the body and when taka left that is the opening"

The judge said "the crime scene had nobody in it for a small amount of time you should have started with that  
But I will allow further investigation"

Makoto said "wow good job that was a close one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team trees


	13. Investigation

Kyoko went back to the crime scene with makoto and   
Makoto said "oh I prepared I brought a metal detector"

Kyoko said "oh good job"

Kyoko then scanned the dirt piles with the metal detector then she heard a beep

Kyoko said "well makoto dig it up"

Makoto said "huh ok I guess"

The makoto dug up a bloody pipe

Kyoko said "that seems important"

Makoto said "how did nobody find this"

(BLOODY PIPE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Kyoko said "hey with mondo's testimony even though he was probably wrong we should still check out the old building"

Makoto said "yeah sure"

They walk over to the building and when they get inside  
makoto said "oh I got to go to the bathroom"

Then he tryed to get in but then   
Kyoko said "hey look at that sign it says out of order"

Makoto said "oh I does well sorry kyoko I gotta leave now"  
Then makoto ran as fast as possible

(OUT OF ORDER BATHROOM ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS again)

Kyoko looks around a little more and finds a very fat man

Kyoko said "what are you doing here"

The fat guy said "I could ask the same because I own this building"

Kyoko said "oh I'm here investigating something can you answer a few questions for me"

The man said "oh sure my name by the way my name is hifumi"

Kyoko said "ok yesterday at 11:00 am who was in this building"

Hifumi said "3 people   
A pop star I let use this place for a day and she had someone with them to help the set something up"

Kyoko said "good to know oh and are you ok with me investigating this place for a while"

Hifumi said "I don't mind"

(PEOPLE IN BUILDING ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Kyoko looked around a little more then she found a blood red duffle bag  
Kyoko opens it and sees a liquid the same color as the bag   
Kyoko said "do I even need to guess what this is"

(BLOODY DUFFLE BAG ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS)

Kyoko said "I think I found everything"

Then kyoko went back home to relax before the trial tomorrow


	14. Witness: hifumi yamada

Kyoko walks in the courtroom she takes a seat in the defense stand

Celeste arrives and says "well let's get started shall we"

Kyoko said "of course first I would like to show what I found in the extra dirt pile"  
She then pulled out the bloody pipe

Celeste said "sure on paper that seems important but really what does it change"

Kyoko said "I want the blood on this pipe to be identified I think it's the victims"

Celeste said "that's a fair request but while that happens what will we do"

Kyoko answered "I'm beginning to think mondo's testmony to have more merit that originally thought so I want to cross examine the owner of the building"

Celeste said "I think I can arrange that I just need some time"

The judge stated "there will be a short break for 30 minutes"

Makoto asked "do you think this is a good idea if you think mondo was right why wouldn't you ask to cross examine him first"

Kyoko answered "because I need more information even with this new evidence I don't think I can back up every claim mondo makes just yet"

Makoto said "oh that sounds reasonable"

Kyoko said "yes but I think the break is almost over now so let's get back"

They then returned to the courtroom 

Hifumi was sitting at the witness stand  
And celeste said "now I would like you to testify about what happened on the day of the murder"

Hifumi had A weird look on his face and said "yes ma'am"

[CROSS EXAMINATION]

"First I let some pop star have a performance in my building"

"On that day they were setting up the stage but the pop star only had one person helping her set up"

"oh and I saw the person helping the pop star go in the boys bathroom quite strange"

"HOLD IT" I shouted  
Kyoko said "why would that be strange"

Hifumi said "because the person helping the pop star was a woman I wonder what they could possibility have done in there"

Makoto then said "well I think we know what they were doing right kyoko"

Kyoko looked at makoto and said "you don't know what your doing do you"

Makoto said "I have been caught but it's too late now everyone is waiting for an answer for what she was doing"

Kyoko said "well ok  
TAKE THAT  
The buildings bathroom was out of order maybe she was breaking something in there"

Hifumi said "ah yes I remember now that makes sense"

Celeste said "well that's pointless what did you achieve there besides wasting time"

Kyoko said "I have a theory but before I say it  
hifumi explain what way was the bathroom not working"

Hifumi said "well if you say so the bathroom had a missing pipe that was all"

Kyoko said "well you guys remember the bloody pipe that was in the dirt"

Celeste said "I think I know where this is going"

Kyoko stated "I think the bloody pipe was the one missing from that bathroom hifumi what was the name of the person helping that pop star"

Hifumi said "I think there name was mukuro ikusaba"

Kyoko said "right now they are analyzing the pipe so they should also check the fingerprints on it"

Celeste said "ok but that's still not done yet what do we do in the meantime"

Kyoko said "now that we've gotten this far I think we should call mondo back to the witness stand we should actually listen to what he has to say now"

Celeste said "I guessed you would call him back so I have him nearby and ready to testify again"

Kyoko said "perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long trial I just hope third case syndrome doesn't curse me


	15. Witness: mondo oowada (again)

Celeste brought out mondo to the stand

Mondo said "yeah kyoko I knew you would come around to listening to me eventually"

Kyoko said "yes now continue what you were saying last time"

Mondo said "gladly"

[CROSS EXAMINATION]

"First I saw My brother walk into the building"

"Then I saw some chick hit him with a metal pipe"

"I couldn't see what the chick looked like"

"though she was wearing a long dark robe so I couldn't see what they looked like"

Kyoko shouted "HOLD IT  
Something is off about what you said"

Mondo said "huh what was it"

Kyoko answered him saying "you called the unknown figure a chick does that imply that are a woman"

Mondo said "huh yeah is that strange"

Kyoko said "yes because you specifically stated you couldn't see what they looked like"

Mondo said "oh that's it I'll tell you why I knew it was a chick   
I heard her voice"

Kyoko said "ah well can you testify about that next"

Mondo said "yeah sure"

[CROSS EXAMINATION]

"After the kill I planed on running up and avenging my brother but something odd happened"

"When she got to the building an arm reached out to her with a load of cash in there hand"

"Then the chick said mission complete and walked inside the building"

"I realized she was probably an assassin so I walked further to find out what happened"

"But then she came back outside with a red duffle bag she saw me so she pulled out a knife so I ran"

Kyoko shouted "HOLD IT  
About that last part I think I know what that duffle bag is for I found it in the old building but filled with what I can only assume is blood I think it was used to move the body from the old building to the park"

Makoto asked "hey Kyoko"

Kyoko answered "what's the question"

Makoto said "not to be rude or anything but what are you doing"

Kyoko said "makoto I'm finding the culprit"

Makoto said "yeah but your supposed to get taka not guilty and you have already done that"

Celeste said "makoto you seem to be correct but that duffle bag had it been inspected we don't know who's blood in in there"

Kyoko said "the victims obviously"

Celeste said "but what if it wasn't I think we should have it analyzed before the trial ends it could hold valuable information"

Kyoko said "with that and the pipe still being analyzed we need to wait a while"

The judge said "ok there will be a break until they are done"

Mondo said "wait were ending my testimony right now I still have things I need to say"

Celseste said "no offense but  
Who cares I think the assassin's testimony is a bit more important"


	16. battle of wits

Celeste said "well I have just been informed that mukuro is unable to testify"

Kyoko said "why"

Celeste answered "mukuro ikusaba  
Was found dead in the old building"

Kyoko said "wait I investigated the old buildings how did I not see the body"

Celeste added "she was in a hidden compartment also the bloody duffel bag has the blood of both the victims of this case and mukuros blood and the pipe was what killed our victim the bloody shovel is what killed mukuro"

Makoto shouted "WHAT does this mean this was a Double murder"

Celeste stated "it's quite clear from mondo's testimony that mukuro killed our victim I will admit that but mukuro could have still been killed by taka"

Kyoko asked "could you please explain how taka could have killed mukuro"

Celeste said "well she died to taka's shovel so that opens up more possibilities  
After mukuro killed our victim she could have put his body in the duffel bag and walked past the park and taka saw mukuro with the duffel bag and we also know from mondo's testimony that mukuro had a knife so maybe he killed her in self defense then put her in the duffel bag left our victim behind and went to the old building and put her there and also left the duffel bag there"

Kyoko shouted "HOLD IT"

Celeste asked "do you see a problem"

Kyoko answered "plenty but I'll start with this one how did taka hide the body it was in a hidden compartments taka had no way of knowing of the hidden compartments existence"

Celeste responded "well I that's a fair point but taka is not completely clear from suspicion"

Kyoko said "that not the only hole  
Even if taka knew about the compartment sayaka or hifumi would have seen taka hiding the body in the first place"

Celeste said "well we don't know what sayaka saw the didn't testify"

Kyoko "I'm still not done  
Why would mukuro go to the park while carrying a dead body the park is a public area and your story doesn't even cover how the bloody pipe got underground"

Celeste shouted "OK I get it that was a stupid idea but can you SHUT THE HELL UP NOW taka is still suspect number one let's call in sayaka as a witness she probably has something important to say"

Kyoko said "ok I can agree to that"


End file.
